The Meaning of Taste
by Mon3lisa
Summary: Edward and Alphonse teach each other the importance of being the taster and the tasted through very erotic ways.


The Meaning of Taste

Summary: Edward and Alphonse teach each other the importance of being the taster and the tasted through very erotic ways.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa

Rate: R

Warnings: Elricest. Innuendo. Head.

Author's comments: Chocolate has lots of chemicals in it, did you know? And serotonin stimulates the pleasure area of your brain and..well...I guess I had too much during school on VDay and this popped up in my perverted brain and I just HAD to write it --

* * *

"Say 'aaaah', Niisan."

Edward smiled and eagerly opened his mouth. Alphonse giggled and, forefinger and thumb, inserted a chocolate heart in between his lips and neatly placed it on his pink tongue. The piece of chocolate was melting between his fingers, and he pinched it one last time to get some of the melted heavenliness onto his fingers.

He began to withdraw his fingers, when his brother's lips closed around his fore finger and gently sucked it. Al gave a small gasp, surprised at the sudden and random act.

"Brother.."

Ed smiled around his finger and coiled his wet muscle around it and brought the entire unit into his mouth. Al, heart pounding, leaned in to get a closer look, his experienced imagination replacing his finger with something far more erotic. He squirmed as his blood pulse traveled down to a certain sensitive place in between his legs as he watched with watching eyes.

Ed opened his lips and moved over to the next finger, saliva trailing behind. He kissed the finger, then the other, smoothed the smallest finger with his lips before slightly opening his mouth and breathing hot breath on Al's hand. He slid his tongue across his palm and gave little nips to the chocolate covered thumb. Then, he bent Al's fingers and like a prince, kissed his knuckles. But his lips didn't stop there, the pair of soft red skin climbed up Al's arm and found the section where the

neck connected to the shoulders.

"Ah..!" Al moaned.

Ed took in the reaction with great pleasure and trailed kisses up his jaw line until he finally placed them on Al's lips. He pried them open, exploring the moist cave of pleasure gently with his tongue. Alphonse gasped into his mouth and after a while of getting used to, copied Edward's movements.

The little explorer memorized every part of Ed's mouth. He delved deeper, eager to find a secret spot. His tongue collided with something and he stopped, realizing that the object tasted sweet. He wrapped the tip of his tongue around it and after analizing it, concluded that it was the treasure of the cave. He

smiled against Ed's lips and pulled the treasure into his mouth. Ed immediately realized that his chocolate was being stolen.

"Ahl! Ats _ai_ oket!" He quickly withdrew his tongue and tried to close the opening to his "cave". But Al was too quick for him, and had already brought the chocolate into his mouth and quickly swallowed it.

"Ha." He laughed smugly at Ed's face.

"That's not fair, that was mine!" Ed wailed.

"I just thought I deserved something." Al winked.

Ed scoffed. "Fine."

He was about to turn away and get up from the sofa, when an idea lit up his face like a light bulb. He grinned.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you taste better than chocolate?" He said, suppressing a snigger.

"What do you mean?" Al asked back to his brother, who was slowly advancing on him.

"I mean," he gently pushed Alphonse back onto the sofa and towered over him. "you, taste, better, than, chocolate." He grinned down at Al, waiting for him to realize.

Al turned three shades of red in a blink. "Ewww, Brother! You pervert! No, I won't let you!"

He pushed Ed away playfully, receiving an amused laugh in return.

"What, it's true," he grinned mischievously.

"...for real?" Al asked timidly.

"Yeah. I'm still hungry, I think I'll grab something now."

Ed sat up and slipped his feet into his slippers as his sibling absent mindedly watched him.

"...Brother?"

"Yeah?" He stretched the back of his slipper and slid it over his heel.

"Does it...Well...how does it taste like?"

Ed's hooked finger stopped stretching the fabric. He turned his neck towards Al and stared at his blushing form.

"I mean, i-it's not like you ever let me go on top like...ever..." Al stammered, sitting up and twiddling his fingers in between his knees, not meeting his older brother's eyes. "So like I-I never got to taste it, you know? And...well...y-you know..."

His voice dwindled to a whisper until it disappeared into the awkward atmosphere of the living room. He sat there in agony, heart pounding and blood running madly against his cheeks.

"...What's it like?" Edward's voice interrupted the tense air.

Alphonse looked up. "Huh?" Edward's blond bangs hid his eyes. Unbeknownst to Al, his hair was also hiding a wild crimson hue.

"Getting head." He muttered.

Al blushed even more. He winced as memories slowly hardened him. "It-It's...oh, I don't know how to explain." He scratched his head aggressively, causing loose strands from his ponytail to make a funny nest on his head. "Y-You just have to experience it."

Ed said nothing. He finally looked up and Alphonse got a full view of his nervous face. "What if we...now. What about now?" He kicked off his slippers and just as quickly got on his knees and stooped over Alphonse.

"N-Now?"

Ed nodded, his anxiety rubbing on Alphonse and he too, felt his chest coil in uncertainty and desire and other feelings he couldn't identify. The mix of feelings in his chest almost made him want to run out of the room and hide under the covers of his bed. But, like oil separating from water, one feeling raised above all the others and took control over his words and actions.

Lust.

"Okay." His voice was steady, low, controlled, possessed. "Now."

Edward saw the hunger for pleasure, and withdrew his body and lay on his back, uncomfortable with being the one lying down this time. He wasn't sure what to do, and it seemed that his younger brother seemed to be in the same position.

His trembling fingers unzipped his jeans. Slowly, and painfully for Edward, the slow zipping sound made things seem much more awkward, like they were just teasing each other but they really weren't going to do it. When the zip reached the bottom Al had to stop for a breath.

"Oh, Brother. I don't know if I can do this..." he whimpered.

"Don't stop, just go with the flow. That's what I do."

"...ok."

It took sometime, but he managed to slide the pair of boxers off Ed's legs and discard it to the ground. He stared for some time, licking his lips nervously. He was panting hard, his own erection squirming under the folds of his clothing. Ed was also breathing hard. He didn't know what to do. Should he hold his breath? Should he try to calm his breathing by taking in greater breaths? He didn't know.

"Niisan, calm down. You're..you're shaking. Just breathe normally, you'll..you'll just kill yourself if you hold your breath."

Ed nodded and bit his lips with anticipation and steadied his breathing. He clutched the edge of the sofa and the back, holding himself down to keep himself from jumping up and running away. He felt worse than when he first took his Amestris Army Entrance Exams. Little beads of sweat collected at the edges of his forehead and he closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Alphonse was gripping Ed's knees so tightly his knuckles were white. But Edward's numbed nerves of fear couldn't feel it and Al didn't seem to notice either.

"Ready?" He breathed.

"Ready." He lowered his head backwards and squeezed his eyes shut.

Alphonse bent over and nervously poked his tongue out. He slowly edged the pink muscle towards the hilt and what seemed like hours later, touched the smooth hardness against the tip of his tongue.

A loud groan rang out and muscles twitched under his palms. Knowing that such a simple act already made his beloved brother flinch calmed him down and he tried again. This time he went up the entire length and made a sharp lick at the tip, like licking cream off a piece of cake.

Ed's muscles were tightening, then recoiling, then jumping again beneath the glazed eyes of his brother who was taking his _motherfuckin time_ experimenting with his tongue. He forgot Al's advice and was holding his breath in his throat until his face was blue. His mouth was wide open and facing the ceiling and he was arching his neck painfully. More sensations ran up and down his manlihood more than he can handle. His entire body tried to play along with it, but in failure. Every part of his body was reacting differently and they didn't go in sync. One muscle wanted to move, another wanted to throb, his fingers wanted to claw the sofa while the thumb twitched this way and that.

The massive lack of collaboration gave Edward intense neuron messages flashing on every side of his brain. Never had he felt so many emotions fall on top of him at once. Never had he had such a strong urge to _move._ All sense of intelligence escaped him. He couldn't even feel his own skin. His left arm could've been cut off and he wouldn't have felt it. The ecstasy was nothing like he ever experienced before. What was Al _doing_ to him!? Torturing him so, his length dripping with saliva that shared nearly the same DNA as his. What was his all, his everything, his love, his reason for living, DOING to him?? The fact that this was only the beginning didn't enter his mind, he was too numb to think and only concentrated on feeling.

Alphonse listened for a while to Edward's moaning and whimpering and knew that he would have to mouth him soon. His legs had long turned to jelly, butterflies flying wildly in his stomach. Butterflies that hurled themselves against his skin and make him feel cold and shivery all over like a bad fever. But such a _warm_ and _pleasing_ fever.

He closed his eyes. His unwillingness to be cured was stronger than the first time he got sick when he got his body back. The want to give pleasure to his brother was worth everything he ever owned in the world. Oh, making his brother writhe was all he needed, even more than giving himself pleasure. He shut his eyes, breathing over Ed's erection and receiving, in return, heavier gasps. All this dizzying swirls in his stomach and his driving need was somehow not enough to make him shake in nervousness. Lust had taken control. Everything he did was because of lust.

He inhaled deeply and breathed out.

He opened his eyes.

His head dived in, encasing his brother in his mouth and suckling gently the moment he felt the heated body part pressing against his tongue.

And that was enough to explode Edward's world.

He cried out, sweat running down his entire body, his vision growing darker under his fluttering eyelids. OH. MY. GOD. What WAS this feeling!? Something that was worse and better than pain, something more than when he was killed by Envy, more than when he had his automail surgery, more than all the pain and suffering mixed into one. More, more, more! He needed _more_. And he needed it _now_. The world was dead to him. It was only him and Alphonse and he didn't give a fuck if someone came and saw them because it was _here_ and _now_. He was heated, frozen, dead, alive, broken, mended and he was HERE. He had to GO and COME.

He screamed and bucked his hips. His automail hand ripped a piece of the sofa before violently bringing it down on Alphonse's head. Alphonse, surprised, looked up and saw fire of the Devil burn in Edward's eyes. He stared, not believing how fucking horny he was. He was writhing, twitching, struggling to gain control. But he couldn't stop his moving hand that was forcing Al to grind his lips against the crevices attaching his erection to his testes. Al was almost choking and decided that the only way to get around this was to play along. He sucked harder.

"AH...AL!" Edward cried out.

He obeyed his silent order. Harder and harder, faster and faster.

Ed's hips pumped upwards into his mouth, and continued to grind Al's head into him. The sofa was shaking, the floorboards squeaking under the shifting weights. Something strong and wonderful was building up in his legs and whispered in his mind, "more...more..."

He wrapped his legs around Al's neck and rocked, grinded, moved faster and harder. The automail bit into Alphonse's shoulder blades but he was just as senseless as a zombie, the only live thing being his heart and his tongue.

Ed was rising, heaven right underneath his fingers. He felt a wonderful aching climb up Mount Everest. And he knew. He knew.

"Al, I'm gonna...gonna...oh, god..."

He arched his back and his mind filled itself with a beautiful shade of white, the same color of the liquid that was filling Al's mouth. Both mind and lips lingered in the heavenly whiteness before swallowing it in and letting it spread all over their bodies.

Ed never felt so exhausted in his life.

He breathed heavily, every breath fanning out the whiteness to the rest of the body. His heart pumped blood, his mind began to rework itself, his arms were gaining sensitivity. The demon that had been staying in his body for Heaven knows how long bowed and left, leaving Ed very disoriented and tingling with pleasure. He felt so alive and so dead at the same time. His legs unwrapped themselves, his arms let go of Al and the couch. Slowly everything was numbly going back to normal in his sweaty body as though nothing had happened.

Soon, an equally sweaty boy piled himself on his chest and he remembered that Alphonse existed. He slowly opened his half-lidded eyes and looked down at his little brother. His all, his everything.

He gave him a shaky giggle. "That was...fun."

Ed only half-listened but he nodded lightly all the same. He closed his eyes as a petite body crawled upwards and lay on his side by his older brother.

"...can we do that again?" Ed whispered weakly.

"...you're worse than me at handling it, Brother. Maybe some other time." Ed whimpered and reached over with his left arm and groped around, looking for Alphonse's face.

When he found it, his hand cupped his hot cheek and opened his eyes again. "...please? I'll be good next time. It was my first time and all...you know?" His voice grew smaller and smaller in the heated room, just like the cracks between his eyelids were getting smaller and smaller.

"...fine. You win." Breathed Alphonse, gently resting his head next to Ed and watching the muscles on his face slowly relax into sleep. Edward closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

Alphonse shifted and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You were right, Brother." he whispered. "Tastes better than chocolate."


End file.
